Volveré y yo esperaré & Susurros del Alma
by Hibari Zhang
Summary: Killua, decide dar un pequeño paseo en medio de la tranquilidad, cuando escucha voces de auxilio. Lo que no imaginó fue que aquello lo llevaría hacia una misteriosa joven que no puede estar en contacto con la sociedad. Tiene segunda parte: SUBIDO
1. Parte I: Volveré y yo te esperaré

****

Volveré... y yo esperaré

Por Hibari Zhang

Era un día tranquilo para Killua, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire dejando a sus amigos en el hotel, quería estar unos instantes solo, sin perturbaciones, quería sentirse por un momento libre, así que salió de la ciudad. Luego de bajarse del taxi, empezó a caminar hasta llegar ya lejos del bullicio de la sociedad, caminaba en un campo, donde los pájaros piaban y el sonido de un pequeño riachuelo se escuchaba no muy lejos, el oído de Killua, siendo entrenado desde muy pequeño a como ser un asesino profesional, era muy agudo y captaba cualquier sonido, hasta el más mínimo. La fresca brisa rozaba con su piel clara y meneaba suavemente sus cabellos plateados, delicados y finos.

-¡Ahh!- Killua captó un grito, provenía de un lugar un tanto distanciado de su ubicación, pero pudo identificar que el grito era un grito de desesperación. Sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y corrió a gran velocidad pero sin producir ningún ruido con sus pisadas- ¡Deténgase! ¡Basta! ¡No me toque!- Killua seguía escuchando cada vez más fuerte, de pronto se adentró a un bosque y a unos metros más allá, el bosque terminaba dejando un claro prado y en él una pequeña casa de madera.

-Es allí...- susurró y se acercó a la puerta y sigilosamente asomó un ojo por la ventana.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!- eran los gritos de una joven, de la edad de Killua, quizás un poco menor pero no mucho, estaba siendo abusada por un hombre mucho más mayor que ella. Ella corría de un rincón de la casa a otra intentando escapar de las garras de aquel hombre, botando todo, intentaba salvarse de ser lastimada.

-Vamos, chiquilla, aquí nadie te oirá, nadie te salvará, solo pórtate bien y dame lo que quiero- habló el hombre con sus voz ronca y agarró a la niña ya con el cabello negro revuelto, sus ojos verdes expresaban profundo temor y desesperación.

-Por favor, no me haga daño... ¡Auxilio!- gritó cuando el hombre la tomó y la jaló hacia él. Killua ya no soportó más y se alejó un poco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con los ojos debajo de su chasquilla, pateó la puerta abriéndola de un golpe y derribándola, asustando a los que estaban en el interior de la casa. La niña lo miró con miedo, pero a la vez con esperanzas de que fuera salvada, aunque dudaba de que un niño pudiera contra aquel hombre musculoso.

-Suéltala...- susurró Killua, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escucharan- ¡Te dije que la soltaras!- gritó de pronto, el hombre no se había movido. Killua empezó a levantar su cabeza lentamente, lentamente hasta que mostró su fría mirada, sin brillo alguno, una mirada de asesino... esbozó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y levantó una de sus manos y modificó su estructura alargando sus uñas convirtiéndola en una poderosa arma asesina, más filosa que ningún otro cuchillo- Última vez que te lo digo, o la sueltas... o lo lamentas...- y mostró su mano.

El hombre soltó a la jovencita que calló de bruces en el piso con su ropa algo dañada y asustada por el misterioso joven que había entrado de la nada, más que del hombre que intentaba abusar de ella, la asustaba la mirada que expresaba el joven de cabellos plateados, no era una mirada común y corriente, producía un gran escalofrío y terror al verlos.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer niño insolente? ¿No ves que estoy gozando y tú interrumpes?- el hombre apretaba sus puños, preparándose para darle un golpe al niño y sacarlo de aquí.

-Hombre- Killua habló sin miedo, lleno de confianza y sarcasmo provocando al sujeto, uno doblemente más alto y más macizo en apariencia comparado con él, que era pequeño y flaco. De pronto Killua moviéndose con asombrosa agilidad iba a clavar sus garras directo al corazón de aquel sujeto para arrancárselo y así asesinarlo cuando...

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!- un grito detuvo su ataque a un milímetro del pecho del hombre, este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se movió el niño hasta la posición en que estaba, tan cerca de él. Killua sorprendido por el repentino grito y aun más sorprendido de que el grito lograra detener su ataque lleno de instintos asesinos, que no pararía hasta deshacerse de su víctima- No lo mates... no lo mates...

Killua esbozó una sonrisa silenciosa y con otro movimiento ágil, un golpe atrás de la cabeza del sujeto lo dejó inconsciente cayendo pesadamente en el piso.

-De acuerdo, lo dejé solo inconsciente- miró al hombre y le sonrió a la joven aun asustada, su mirada ya había cambiado a la de un ser humano normal, extendió su mano para que la joven se pusiera de pie, pero esta solo mostró un poco de miedo y se echó hacia atrás, al ver esto Killua se disculpó- lo siento, no era mi intención que me vieras en ese estado, solo quería ayudarte.

-Aunque haya sido así estuviste a punto de matarlo, no tienes derecho a quitarle la vida a una persona ni aunque esa persona fuera la más mala del universo- la niña empezó a llorar. Killua se sintió mal, esas palabras de recordaron un poco a Mito-san.

-De verdad lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo...- susurró Killua- llevaré el cuerpo de este hombre lejos de aquí- Killua se dirigió al hombre en el piso, lo tomó y empezó a irse.

-Espera- Killua se detuvo, pero no miró hacia atrás, la niña se levantó- ¿Volverás?

-No lo sé, quizás no- respondió y volvió a avanzar.

-Pero espera...- murmuró la niña y Killua volvió a detenerse, preguntándose qué pasaba ahora- me gustaría que volvieras- la niña susurró pero Killua escuchó.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó Killua.

-Ellos... ellos están muertos- murmuró la niña con la mirada agachada.

-Lo siento...- susurró Killua, avanzó y llegó hasta la puerta- de todos modos, tengo que volver para ayudarte a arreglar la puerta, espérame- la niña sonrió.

-¡Sí! Te estaré esperando- Killua se retiró.

*************

-Listo- Killua se colocó de pie y pasó un brazo por la frente, había reparado la puerta de la pequeña casa de Misha.

-Gracias Killua, ha sido un gran trabajo para ti ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo preparártelo- sonrió y tomó unas ollas y encendió el fuego en la vieja cocina- Tú siéntate tranquilo en la mesa- luego salió de la casa y trajo leña.

-Gracias ¿Es muy duro vivir sola?- preguntó sentándose en la mesa.

-Más bien es sentirse en soledad...- respondió con un tono apagado- uno se siente muy sola, no tiene con quien conversar y como vivo apartada de la sociedad... 

-¿Pero por qué vives sola y aquí? Puedes irte a la ciudad que queda cerca de aquí- Killua solo vio como ella negaba con la cabeza mientras ponía a hervir el agua.

-No puedo...- respondió, se limpió las manos en el delantal y luego entró en la alacena y sacó unas cosas de allí y volvió- no puedo...

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó extrañado Killua.

-Porque... porque...- Misha empezó a cortar unas verduras demasiada brusca- ¡Ay!- el cuchillo calló al piso y se miró el dedo.

-¡Misha! Ten más cuidado, te has cortado...

-Tengo unas benditas en el cajón- le indicó, mientras se chupaba el dedo. Killua asintió y fue por ellas, luego de que la curó se sentaron en al mesa.

-Si no quieres explicarme lo entenderé- respondió Killua, pero Misha nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, verás...- Misha se levantó y se colocó a espaldas de Killua, este la miraba con interés y curiosidad, de pronto notó que algo estaba mal, Misha empezó a desvestirse.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Qué... qué estás haciendo...!- Killua tenía todo el rostro rojo de la vergüenza al ver el vestido de Misha caer al suelo y quedar sólo en ropa interior- ¡Misha... que haces!- Killua se tapó los ojos y su corazón saltaba aceleradamente...

-Killua, no te avergüences, mírame... es por esto- pero Killua no se atrevía a ver- ¡Vamos Killua, mírame!- Killua cobardemente empezó a destapar sus ojos y miró, de pronto lo que vio sus ojos lo dejaron helado, ya se había destapado completamente los ojos.

-Tú...- susurró.

-Por eso mis padres murieron, no podemos estar en ningún lugar más que vivir en la soledad, mi padre murió cuando escapábamos y mi madre luego, por tristeza...- Misha tomó nuevamente su ropa y se vistió- prométeme jamás contar este secreto... los Cazadores se dan cuenta por nuestro olor... y por cada uno de nosotros, ofrecen una gran recompensa... inimaginable, y sé que tú no eres uno, ya que no has demostrado alguna señal extraña de querer matarme- luego de vestirse volvió a su labor de hacerle un rico almuerzo a Killua.

-Ya veo... 

-Esto de vivir sola me ha obligado a aprender muchas cosas, como cultivar sola los alimentos necesarios, ya viste una pequeña huerta detrás de la casa y este bosque me permite cazar...- explicó, Killua asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo vives así?- preguntó Killua.

-No lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo desde que vivo sola, no me preocupo de qué día es... no tengo momentos como para preocuparme de eso, más bien siempre estoy pendiente de que nadie esté cerca de mí, últimamente hay muchos Cazadores... y nunca sabes muy bien quien es uno y quien no...

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué solo los Cazadores perciben el olor si son como todas las otras personas, solo que con ciertas habilidades especiales y una licencia que los hace reconocidos como cazadores?- preguntó Killua, Misha sonrió.

-El Nen que aprenden con la licencia de cazador es levemente distinta, y ya pude percatarme que tú posees un Nen bastante peculiar- Misha sonrió.

-¿La puedes ver?- exclamó Killua- Por lo que yo sabía ustedes... no...

-No, es verdad, no la puedo ver, pero la siento, la puedo percibir... levemente pero lo percibo- Misha seguía cocinando, empezaba a aparecer un aroma suave y delicioso.

-Ya veo...- pero Killua de pronto le surgió una duda- ¿Por qué me cuentas tu secreto? ¿Qué pasaría si yo decido matarte e ir a pedir la recompensa?- Misha nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

-Una de nuestras habilidades es esa... sabemos cuando una persona tiene deseos de matarte o no y tú...- hizo una pausa, se volteó y colocó los servicios en la mesa- no despides ese deseo...- mientras pensaba- _como antes, cuando me salvaste ¿Por qué crees que pude detenerte?_

-Ya veo, eso es verdad, no tengo deseos de matarte, ni menos me interesa esa maravillosa recompensa- Killua cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en la nuca y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla hasta que el exquisito aroma de la comida de Misha inundó más su olfato, abrió los ojos y vio a Misha ya sentada frente a él y debajo de él estaba su plato.

-Come, es unos de mis mejores platillos, yo misma inventé la receta, pruébalo y dime como está...- Misha sonrió.

-Debes primero saber que mis gustos son muy finos... provengo de una gran familia- Misha sonrió. Killua tomó su tenedor y probó de la comida, de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron- ¡Esto está exquisito! ¡Jamás lo había probado!

-Claro- Misha empezó a comer también- tengo muchos otros platillos inventados por mí también, si quieres... puedo preparártelos todos.

-¡Segu...!- de pronto se detuvo, pensó que eso significaba ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿Y sus amigos?

-¿Qué sucede Killua?- preguntó Misha preocupada por el repentino silencio de su nuevo y único amigo, hasta ahora.

-Nada Misha... no te preocupes- Killua volvió a comer silenciosamente, no sabía que decir.

-Killua tú tienes tu vida allá en el mundo exterior ¿Verdad?- preguntó un poco desilusionada Misha, era lógico...

-S... sí Misha- contestó Killua, tampoco quería lastimarla, era bastante duro vivir sola- tengo buenos amigos ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo?- preguntó de pronto Killua, recién se estaba dando cuenta que actuaba muy raro con ella, no parecía mucho a él... ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-Killua... ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que te comenté? No puedo ir junto a la sociedad, los Cazadores me perseguirían y te causaría demasiados problemas... no tendrías días de paz, siempre estaremos escondiéndonos, escapando y luchando y yo odio la violencia- Misha se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa.

-¡Misha espera!- Killua salió tras ella.

*************

Killua la buscó en el bosque, estaba seguro que la vio adentrarse en él, pero no la escuchaba ni la veía, no sabía dónde estaba, llegó pronto hasta un río y sintió un aroma conocido, era el de Misha.

-¡Misha!- gritó.

-¡Vete!- escuchó el grito de Misha- ¡¿Por qué no te vas ahora y me causas menos dolor que verte partir después?!- de pronto Misha se tapó la boca no debió decir eso.

-¿Si me voy te causaría dolor?- preguntó Killua avanzando hacia ella, estaba detrás de una gran roca, lentamente ella se levantó y mostró su rostro lloroso- ¿Tanto te importo? Apenas nos conocemos, no sabes quién soy realmente- Misha negó con su cabeza.

-Para mí ya es suficiente con solo conocer tu corazón y no quiero seguir conociéndolo más o tu partida me destrozaría... en el fondo eres alguien muy bondadoso que solo quiere dejar de hacer lo que le enseñaron a hacer...

-Eres la segunda persona en mi vida que me conoce tan bien...- susurró sorprendido Killua.

-Lo siento, vete o no soportaré perderte ¡Vete ahora! ¡Vete ahora antes de que me hagas más daño! De todos modos quedarte es un sueño que jamás se haría realidad ¡Vete Killua!- le gritó Misha ahora sobre la roca y de pie, de pronto sin quererlo se resbaló de la roca y calló sobre los brazos de Killua.

-Cuidado Misha- luego de ya tenerla entre sus brazos la miró a los ojos- eres tan frágil y es sorprendente como has podido vivir sola hasta ahora y que nadie te ayude... 

-Me he esforzado mucho- lloró- te lo suplico Killua... déjame, déjame y olvida todo sobre mí, jamás vuelvas porque si vuelves igual no podrás quedarte, no te gustaría estar encerrado y solo siempre en un mismo lugar... vete, jamás vuelvas, no te acerques a mí, te lastimarías a ti y me lastimarías a mí...- mientras pensaba- _imaginaba en mi soledad, día a día un momento como este, enamorarme de alguien, pero jamás imaginé que difícil era yo enamorarme, esa persona especial no podría jamás quedarse conmigo, junto a mí, jamás, esa persona tiene su propio mundo... esa persona no puede abandonar toda su vida solo por mí... no puede, un daño enorme le haría..._

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? No puedo evitar pensar que Misha es muy bonita, no puedo evitar sentir unas ganas enormes de ayudarla, protegerla, quererla y ¿Quererla?- Pensaba Killua aun sin soltarla, mirándola a los profundos ojos verdes.

-Vete... por favor...- Killua despertó de sus pensamientos, la colocó de pie y la soltó- No vuelvas... déjame sola de nuevo...- Killua en silencio retrocedió y se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente lléndose, Misha viendo eso sin quererlo su corazón empezó a romperse y se agachó y mordiéndose los labios, empezó a llorar en silencio... una intensa angustia brotaba de su interior, si apenas lo había conocido... ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué había sido cautivada por el corazón de él? ¿Por aquella bondadosa parte e insegura de su corazón? ¿Fue por eso?

-¡Misha!- de pronto oyó un grito de su nombre y levantó la vista instantáneamente, sin importarle su apariencia- ¡Misha! ¡Pase lo que pase! ¡No importa lo que pienses! ¡Volveré algún día por tí! ¡¡VOLVERÉ!!- le gritó Killua y se marchó corriendo.

Aquella palabra... "Volveré" quedó grabada en la mente de Misha, se levantó y gritó:

-¡Killua! ¡Jamás me olvides! ¡Yo no lo haré por nada del mundo y siempre, siempre te esperaré aquí, siempre! ¡¡ESPERARÉ!! ¡Killua!- luego agachó su mirada- esperaré- murmuró.

-_Volveré_- pensó Killua 

__

-Y yo te esperaré...- pensó Misha.

****

...Fin.

Notas de la autora: ¿Debería haber una continuación? ¿De cuándo Killua vuelve? Este fic lo hice con él porque es mi pj ¡¡Favorito!! *-* Me encanta jejeje... y fue una noche en que no sé, me picaron las ganas de escribir un fic de Hunter X Hunter e imagínense: ¡¡Ninguna idea ni inspiración en mí!! ¡No tenía la menor idea de qué escribir! Solo de: "Un fanfic de Hunter X Hunter" ¡Nada más! Puse los dedos sobre el teclado y estos empezaron a fluir lentamente hasta que apareció esto xD... jajajajajajajaja...

Quejas, felicitaciones, algún error por allí, consultas, comentarios, todo a mi mail:

kawai_hibari@lanota.com o un review, si está en ff.net.

Hora: 01:47:30 am

Día: Viernes, 19 de Diciembre, 2003


	2. Parte II: Susurros del Alma

**Susurros del Alma**

Por Hibari Zhang

Un hombre cubierto con una gran capucha desde la cabeza hasta los pies, para así protegerse del sol, caminaba en medio del desierto, había estado viajando durante días y tenía que llegar a la ciudad que estaba más allá toda esta arena, debía cruzarlo, luego tendría que ir hasta el otro extremo y adentrarse a un espeso bosque y en medio de un pequeño claro, la encontraría y cumpliría su promesa, no importaba lo que ella pensase ¿Cuánto había pasado? 3 años desde la última vez que la vio, en realidad la primera, ahora tenía 16 años, era un joven apuesto, sus cabellos plateados, finos y suaves, y sus ojos llenos de determinación. Tomó su cantimplora y la abrió para beber de ella, pero solo le quedaba unas cuantas gotas de agua.

-Rayos, debí traer dos como me sugirió Gon- maldijo mientras recordaba unas cuantas noches más atrás:

_Gon había encontrado a su padre hace muchísimo tiempo, ahora quería hacer un viaje de regreso a Isla Ballena para visitar a Mito-san, hacía tiempo que no la veía. Kurapica decidió que lo mejor era seguir su propio camino desde ese momento en adelante, el grupo había madurado mucho y Leorio ya sentía que era el mejor momento para abrir su propio consultorio._

_Decidieron que el grupo se despediría a la mañana siguiente, esta noche tenían que hacerse una despedida. Tenían un gran lazo de amistad, que no importara donde fuese cada uno o cuan lejos estuviese, siempre, siempre serían muy buenos amigos, el tiempo los había hecho un equipo fuerte y valiente._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Killua?- le preguntó Gon, ya siendo un joven de casi su edad, después de la magnífica cena y estaban viendo las estrellas en el balcón de la posada, desde un segundo piso._

_-Pues... pienso volver e ir a donde una persona muy especial... –hizo una pausa y continuó- yo... hace tiempo que estaba pensándolo- Gon cargó uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Killua y este agachaba la mirada algo ruborizado._

_-¿Es muy especial para ti, verdad?- Gon se rió con su característica sonrisa, los años no habían cambiado mucho su espíritu y su carácter- La quieres mucho..._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- Killua mostró una pequeña sonrisa aun mirando hacia abajo._

_-Porque cuando mencionas a aquella persona especial ¡Tus ojos brillan!- Killua levantó su rostro con sorpresa- Y tu rostro se tiñe de rojo- se burló Gon y Killua quiso atraparlo._

_-¡No digas eso Gon! ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!- los dos saltaron del segundo piso y corrieron hasta que ya se cansaron._

_-Vale, vale Killua- Gon jadeaba y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas- no te molesto más, pero dime... ¿Cuándo la conociste? ¿Por qué nunca me la mencionaste? Y ¿Dónde?_

_-La conocí hace...- Killua lo pensó un poco- unos 3 años..._

_-¡Eso es bastante tiempo!- exclamó Gon recuperando su compostura y decidieron que lo mejor era volver._

_-Bueno sí...- admitió el chico con las manos en los bolsillos y Gon se le unió a su lado y caminaron hacia la posada nuevamente pasando bajo la luz de un farol que tintineaba._

_-Dime Killua y... ¿Dónde la conociste?- preguntó Gon curioso mirando a su mejor amigo que no miraba más que el frente de manera relajada._

_-Cerca de la Ciudad de Gameria...- contestó._

_-Esa ciudad que está al otro lado del desierto ¿No?- y vio que su amigo asentía con una sonrisa- Dime ¿Quién es ella? Y... ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué tiene ella, qué cautivó a mi amigo?- Killua rió- Y también ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en todos estos años? ¡Lo escondiste muy bien!_

_-Claro, por algo soy Killua Zaoldyeck- Killua volvió a reír, para él ya de por sí era difícil expresar lo que sentía, las enseñanzas que aprendió de niño lo dejó muy marcado para el transcurso del resto de su vida._

_-Dime Killua, cuéntame todo._

_-Está bien Gon, te lo contaré... ella... se llama Misha, creo que tiene casi la misma edad que yo..._

_-¿Cómo que crees? ¿Nunca se lo preguntaste? O sea, si te gusta... es porque la conoces... supongo- agregó la última palabra cuando vio a Killua negar con la cabeza._

_-No vas a creerme cuando te diga esto: En realidad no la conozco mucho, solo sé su mayor secreto, y con ello creo que puedo de alguna manera juzgar la clase de persona que es ella, una persona sensible y bondadosa con los que se sentiría segura._

_-Ya veo... entonces no te comprendo Killua ¿Puedo saber cual es el secreto de ella?- preguntó Gon algo inseguro, pero entendería si su amigo no quería decírselo._

_-Ella...- Killua sabía que Gon era de confianza, lo conocía demasiado bien, a pesar de ser un Cazador, sabía que Gon no iría tras la cabeza de la chica, pues no puede... pero no estaba seguro si lo mejor era decir el secreto de ella si le había prometido no decírselo a nadie..._

_-¡Gon! ¡Killua!- la voz de Kurapica los distrajo- Estabamos buscándolos, de pronto desaparecieron._

_-Lo siento- los dos decidieron entrar y Gon y Killua volvieron a subir a sus habitaciones después de conversar y reír unos momentos con sus otros dos amigos._

_-Por cierto Killua ¿Cómo es ella?- preguntó apoyando los codos en las barandas del balcón, de espalda y miró al cielo, al igual que Killua._

_-Pues... la recuerdo con el cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde...- Killua volvió a mostrar su sonrisa y vio la sonrisa de ella reflejado en el cielo, sobre las estrellas- Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará ahora? Seguramente ya creció bastante... son 3 años..._

_-Cuéntame cómo la conociste- Killua empezó a relatarle la historia a Gon, este escuchaba atento, sin perderse ningún detalle, y también escuchó como Killua relataba cuando volvió luego a ayudarla a reparar la puerta y la comida de ella, era la más exquisita del mundo, a pesar de los años aun recordaba ese aroma y ese sabor. Gon se sorprendió de lo detallado que Killua le contaba sobre Misha, seguro que esa niña había dejado una gran marca en el corazón de Killua._

_-¿De que te ríes Gon?- Killua dejó de relatar lo ocurrido hace tres años y observó con sorpresa como Gon empezaba a reír._

_-Nada Killua, solo estaba pensando que esa niña dejó una gran marca en tu corazón ¡Relatas todo con demasiado detalle! ¡Es sorprendente lo importante que es ella para ti!- Killua se sonrojó demasiado, ya sentía como su cara hervía tanto que en cualquier momento saldría humo de sus orejas, pero un pensamiento hizo que cambiara su rostro al de uno más melancólico._

_-Pero Gon ¿Sabes? Misha tiene... una vida demasiada difícil...- el amigo dejó de reír y escuchó a Killua que se volvió a apoyar en las barandas, pero esta vez de frente y con la cabeza agachada, Gon pudo distinguir en sus ojos tristeza, una suave brisa sopló en aquel momento- Misha, no es un ser humano común y corriente..._

_-¿A... qué te refieres?- preguntó Gon._

_-Misha es... ¿Conoces la leyenda de Ryu no Tenshi?- preguntó de pronto a Gon, pero este negó con la cabeza._

_-Hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un valle escondido en el rincón del mundo, detrás un gran volcán vivían unos dragones muy pacíficos... vivían en su tranquilidad hasta que unos Cazadores los descubrieron y supieron que su carne era muy, pero muy sabrosa... quisieron obtenerla a como de lugar, cada vez que mataban a un dragón y probaban de su sabrosa carne, nacía el huevo de un Ryu no Tenshi, que quiere decir, Ángel de Dragón, con el tiempo los dragones de aquel valle perecieron, ya era muy tarde proteger al último, a pesar de que vivían mucho tiempo, al final murió de soledad. Cuando el último murió, los huevos de Ryu no Tenshi empezaron a romperse... nuevos seres aparecieron sobre el mundo y sus características físicas eran muy similares a las de un ser humano, pero ellos... viven muchísimo más que nosotros, debido al poder vital de los dragones fluyendo dentro de sus cabellos, empezaron a vivir en aquel valle, hasta que un día nuevamente fueron descubiertos por otro Cazador que se dio cuenta de sus extraños comportamientos, entonces empezaron a cazarlos cuando supieron que el cabello de ellos contenían un gran poder para curar cualquier tipo de enfermedad. Desgraciadamente la única manera de obtener aquella medicina, era a través de la decapitación, pero el poder de los cabellos duraba muy poco, tan poco que no alcanzaban a conservar el poder que se debilitaba poco a poco hasta desvanecerse. Los Ryu no Tenshi empezaron a separarse y a refugiarse, pero Cazadores que conocían el Nen podían percibirlos, y fue así cuando los Ryu no Tenshi empezaron a mezclarse entre los humanos y en el instante en que ambas razas se encontraron, nació otra raza inferior de Ryu no Tenshi, no tienen tanto poder como los que tenían sangre pura, pero si la misma capacidad en sus cabellos, aunque ya no pueden vivir el tiempo que acostumbraban a vivir. Fueron muchos años de persecución. Para los Ryu no Tenshi el cabello era un templo sagrado y nadie los debía tocar. Cada nacido de Ryu no Tenshi que no fuera de sangre pura era marcado al nacer y a sí a través de los tiempos, solo existen pocos alrededor del mundo y todos viven apartados de la sociedad, escondidos...- terminó Killua. Gon estaba sorprendido, nunca había oído una leyenda así._

_-Supongo que Misha es una Ryu no Tenshi... impura...- susurró Gon dándose cuenta, Killua asintió._

_-Tenía la marca, un Dragón que partía desde su seno izquierdo hasta el muslo derecho- murmuró Killua recordando._

_-Ki... Ki... Killua...- tartamudeó Gon, Killua se volteó y lo miró, de pronto su expresión cambió al ver a su amigo Gon sonrojado y con los ojos hecho unos puntos- Ki... llua... tú... viste a..._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo no!..- Killua negó con todas sus fuerzas, negando con los brazos y con al cabeza a la vez- ¡No Gon no! ¡No es lo que tú piensas! ¡No es a lo que te refieres! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Ella insistió!- Pero Gon lo miró desconfiado._

_-Killua...- susurró._

_-¡No Gon! ¡Enserio! ¡GON YO TENÍA 13 AÑOS! ¡Cómo se te ocurre!- Killua lo miró de forma seria, pero luego los dos se lanzaron a reír._

_Después de eso, los dos decidieron acostarse, a la mañana siguiente le esperaba un largo viaje a él... y cada uno de sus amigos también, los cuatros tomarían rumbos diferentes, cada uno haría lo que consideraban mejor para sus vidas._

_Killua quedó con Gon de que si algún día quedaban de juntarse, le presentaría a Misha._

Siguió caminando bajo el abrazador sol, no importaba si estaba muerto de sed, su físico estaba preparado para eso, pronto a lo lejos empezó a ver los primero edificios de la ciudad.

-o-

Tomó un paño húmedo y lo estrujó, el exceso del agua cayó en la cubeta y luego lo pasó por sobre la mesa de madera, ya un tanto gastada de tanto limpiarla, luego de eso, tomó un canasto de mimbre que había hecho ella misma, salió de la casita de madera y en el suelo recogió unas cuantas flores silvestres y fue llenado el pequeño canasto, cuando ya vio que era suficiente regresó a la casa y lo colocó en el centro de la mesa. Sonrió.

-Me ha quedado perfecto, siempre debo tener la casa limpia y ordenada para cuando él vuelva... ha pasado muchas estaciones... tres primaveras exactamente- luego miró la pequeña habitación, a una esquina se encontraba la cama impecable, al otro lado la vieja cocina, en las paredes unos estantes y en el centro... la pequeña mesa de madera, la pequeña casa consistía también de una pequeña alacena en donde guardaba los alimentos- ¿Cuándo volverás? ¡No Misha! No debes perder la esperanza- se animó a sí misma, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse triste. Vio por la ventana, estaba empezando a atardecer, ese día no vendría, de nuevo.

Misha decidió que lo mejor era ir a recoger más leña antes de que la noche lo cubriera todo con su manto de sombras, tenía que hacer la cena todavía, ya que se pasó todo el día limpiando, pues había presentido que aquel día él volvería, pero se había vuelto a equivocar.

-¿Por qué sigues esperándolo como una tonta?- se murmuró a sí misma mientras se agachaba para recoger una rama seca- lo más seguro es que ya no va a volver, si ha pasado mucho tiempo... ya se olvidó de ti Misha ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Apenas sí lo conociste durante un par de horas ¡¿Cómo crees que se acuerde de ti? ¡Simplemente imposible!- Luego de esa conversación consigo misma, volvió a la casa, ya empezaba a oscurecerse y no quería perderse camino a casa.

En la noche no pudo dormir, tenía pesadillas de que la perseguían y la mataban, de que Killua jamás volvería porque le pasó algo... se despertó varias veces sobresaltada, sentía miedo, estaba triste y extrañaba como nunca a Killua, el día que había pasado se ilusionó demasiado al sentir que ese día era el día en que Killua volvería, pero se había equivocado, ese día nadie se acercó ni siquiera al bosque. Las probabilidades que de volviera, eran casi nulas, se levantó y en medio de la oscuridad buscó el vaso de agua que siempre dejaba a su lado antes de dormir y bebió un poco de él...

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, no tenía hambre, solo tenía ganas de ir al riachuelo y mirar el paisaje, escuchar la corriente y los cantos de los pájaros. Antes de salir miró las flores, estas estaban marchitas, pero no le importó, había hecho ya la cama y salió cerrando la puerta, caminó en medio del bosque hasta que empezó a escuchar más cerca el rumor del agua, llegó allí dando pequeños brincos, se subió a una gran roca, la misma que hace años atrás se había resbalado y había caído en los brazos de Killua, pero en aquellos instantes esos recuerdos no se asomaron por su mente, solo se sentó y empezó a ver el río y los pequeños peces que pasaban en contra de la corriente de vez en cuando. El revoloteo de las mariposas y el canto de los pájaros, la hacían distraerse por unos instantes de su melancolía.

-o-

Había llegado al fin a la ciudad, decidió quedarse por una noche antes de reanudar su rumbo, estaba demasiado sediento y cansado, además no había comido y necesitaba dormir.

A la mañana siguiente partió enseguida, si le faltaba tan poco, a unos kilómetros más estaba ella, ella, la chica que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante estos últimos tres años, tres largos años...

-Misha- murmuró.

Cuando bajó del taxi, empezó a correr hacia el bosque y allí se adentró enseguida, corrió todo lo que podía, a gran velocidad y en pocos instantes ya estaba frente a la pequeña casa de madera, se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo, su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, la emoción lo consumía, no podía evitar tener una sonrisa y tocó la puerta, imaginándose a la chica que le abriría al otro lado ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo habrá cambiado? No lo sabía, solo sabía que ella seguiría teniendo el cabello negro y los ojos vedes, junto a su clara piel blanca.

Nadie contestó, se le hizo extraño, tocó de nuevo quizás lo había hecho muy despacio y ella estaba durmiendo, despertó muy temprano, a pesar del cansancio, la emoción y los nervios, pues estos no hicieron que descansara muy bien, pero no le importaba, iba a volver a verla. Nadie contestó nuevamente, decidió entrar, abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza, adentro no había nadie, vio las flores marchitas en la mesa, se preguntó donde podría estar Misha, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha.

-¡¿Quizás le pasó algo?- se asustó Killua, salió precipitado de la casa y empezó a pensar dónde podría estar, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era ver si la escuchaba cerca, cerró los ojos y prestó atención, escuchó el viento rozar las copas de los árboles, cada movimiento de los animales en el bosque, una liebre, un zorro, un pájaro y de pronto su oído empezó a captar el sonido del riachuelo y unos suaves tarareos- esta en el riachuelo- murmuró y corrió hacia allá sin producir ruido, cuando llegó, se detuvo y allí vio la espalda de Misha, el cabello seguía siendo negro, y lo tenía ya largo, en ese momento estaba suelo y ella jugaba con un mechón de ello.

Killua antes de dar un paso, vio en el suelo una hermosa flor blanca y decidió tomarla, se acercó despacio y en silencio, lentamente al llegar hasta Misha, le extendió la flor asustándola.

-Shhh...- se susurró al oído desde atrás, ella sabía quien era, aquel aroma... lo recordaba- aun no digas nada...

-_¿Killua?_- pensó enseguida, la voz del joven había cambiado un poco, tomó la flor con delicadeza soltando el mechón de su cabello, su corazón saltaba demasiado fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría por al garganta, sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pero él la giró suavemente y quedaron cara a cara, ella levantó lentamente la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él viéndola medio boquiabierto, ella se reflejaba en los ojos de él.

-Misha... - murmuró, ella se puso más roja aun, Killua observaba cada detalle del rostro de Misha, había crecido ella, sus facciones eran suaves y delicadas, tenía el rostro más dulce que jamás había visto en una chica, sus ojos verdes y el cabello azabache que resaltaba más su piel blanca.

-_¡Aun recuerda mi nombre! Volvió, volvió..._- pensaba Misha- _volvió tal como me lo prometió, Killua volvió_- de pronto los ojos de Misha empezaron a brillar más de lo normal, Killua se preocupó, estos empezaron a empañarse y lo siguiente que sintió fue que la joven se lanzó a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar.- Tonto, tonto... tonto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me estaba muriendo de la espera, te esperaba todos lo días, siempre tenía impecable la casa solo para recibirte y tu nunca volviste, eres un tonto... dejarme sola y prometerme volver ¡Tardaste mucho Killua! Tardaste...- le habló entre sollozos aun abrazándolo con voz quebradiza.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí Misha, tranquila, siento haberme tardado- él la seguía abrazando, ella seguía llorando, el aroma natural de Misha era único.

-Por favor... no vuelvas a irte... no me dejes sola otra vez Killua...

-No, no lo haré, esta vez vuelvo solo para...- pero no alcanzó a terminar Misha se separó de él y con el dedo índice suavemente selló los labios de él.

-Shh... no quiero que me lo digas- lo siguiente fue que Misha se lanzó a los labios de él, Killua de la sorpresa lentamente cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez de ella.

-_No me iré de nuevo Misha, siempre estaré a tu lado desde ahora en adelante... cuidándote, acompañándote y lo más importante... amándote..._

**...Fin.**

**Notas de la autora:** Corregido (3 de julio 2010), cualquier cosa con un REVIEW y estamos bien !


End file.
